Memories
by Inuyasha Kagome In Luv
Summary: Inuyasha chooses between Kagome and Kikyo in the end.Something happens that's bad. Guess who's responsible?Sequel to Aishiteru,Kagome...Sayonara...(one-shot fic) InuKik at first (man!I hate making InuKik!) but it's really InuKag MirSan KIKYO BASHING!I hat
1. Chapter One: The Unexpected Choice

The final battle was finally over. Naraku is finally dead. The Shikon Jewel is, of course, completed. There stood Kagome, breathing heavily. "Inuyasha, we did it," said Kagome. She turned her head around. There stood Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, one hand holding the still transformed Tetsusaiga and the other hand resting on Kikyo's head. They weren't paying attention to anything. For once, it seemed, Kikyo looked happy.  
  
She turned around and saw Sango and Miroku kissing. They, too, seemed happy. Kagome silently ran away from the battlefield, away from Inuyasha and away from her friends. "I should have known," thought Kagome sadly, "He only had eyes for Kikyo." She was heading towards the direction of the well. She silently sobbed. No one knew how she felt, not even the saddest man on Earth.  
  
Miroku and Sango stopped kissing. They turned around and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. They glanced around the battlefield and found no sign of Kagome. "Miroku...did she see them?" asked Sango worriedly.  
  
"I hope not , Sango, I hope not," whispered Miroku. Inuyasha and Kikyo finally stopped kissing. Inuyasha went to them. "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" asked the perverted houshi.  
  
"I thought she was with you guys," said Inuyasha.  
  
"We thought she was with you," said the demon exterminator. He sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent. It was mixed with grief, misery, sorrow, and pain and salty with tears. He left them and followed her scent. "Did she see us?" thought Inuyasha sadly.  
  
After a few minutes, he saw Kagome walking near the well, still clutching the Shikon Jewel in her hand, still crying silently. Inuyasha hid behind a tree and watched her. She stopped near the well and turned around. "Goodbye, feudal Japan, goodbye Sango, Miroku, Shippo. Goodbye Inuyasha, I...love...you..." cried Kagome. After that, she whirled around facing the well. "This is my only chance to stop her," thought the hanyou. She readied herself on a jumping position.  
  
Suddenly, someone held her hands firmly, but not hard. "Let me go, Inuyasha!" cried Kagome angrily.  
  
"You love me, don't you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Why should you care? Go back to your true love Kikyo!" she shouted, "Besides, I'm only her stupid copy! Everyone thinks I'm useless! Everyone thinks I'm dumb!"  
  
"Please don't leave me," he said.  
  
"You have Kikyo, I'm from a different time!" shouted Kagome angrily, "You think it's easy to play with my heart? NO! I am very hurt! Besides, I don't even belong here!"  
  
"You do, 'coz I-"  
  
"No you don't!" shouted Kagome still crying. "You chose her over me! You think that's okay for me? NO! You only had eyes for Kikyo! Sorry for doing this. Gomen na sai. Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" He fell down to the ground, face first. He almost ate dirt. "Please don't leave me," thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Good," thought Kagome, "I'll run away from him! He'll never find me (still thinking)." She seems to have forgotten about the well. He was still suspended on the ground, so she can run away from him...again. This time, Inuyasha knew he deserved his Sit! now.  
  
A/N: Sorry that I had to end my chapter this way. It's part of my story. I hope y'all like it! Thanx for the reviews, you guys! I promise this will turn out very good in the end! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter Two: Is The Meeting A Coincidenc...

Chapter Two: Is The Meeting A Coincidence  
  
Kagome was very far away from the village, her friends, the well and especially Inuyasha. He was going to be stuck there for 30 minutes.  
  
25 minutes later...  
  
"He's going to track me down soon and-Oooof!" said Kagome. She had bumped into something. Thinking it was Inuyasha, she started to run. "Kagome...It's me, Koga," said the man. He had long black hair, but it was in a ponytail. He had bright blue eyes and wore fur. Yup, it was Koga, but he was holding something. Is it an old-fashioned water jug? It is!  
  
Kagome stopped and turned around. She wiped away her tears and ran back to him. "You must be tired, Kagome," said Koga, "You might want to take a drink. I just got it from a river." He handed her the jug. She drank it and said thank you to Koga. She felt dizzy and her head hurt. "Koga, I'm so dizzy..." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Just sleep Kagome, sleep," whispered Koga. She closed her eyes slowly until she fell asleep.  
  
Kagome's Point of View (still sleeping):  
  
What's happening to me? Why am I suddenly so sleepy? Hey! My...my...memories, they're gone! I better find Inuyasha...(she just forgot who Inuyasha is) who is he? Do I know him? (Just forgot about her friends) Am I alone? (Just forgot about Sesshomaru, Naraku, Rin, Jaken, everyone, except for Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku and The Shikon Jewel) Where am I? (Just forgot who she is) Who am I?  
  
Koga's Point of View:  
  
Good! It's working! I'll have to thank her for giving me the potion. Now, Kagome is finally MINE! No Inuyasha will be there in her life! I just have to wake her up, then she's mine!  
  
Back To The Story:  
  
All those three years with Inuyasha and the others in Kagome's memories were disappearing for just three minutes! Oh no! Why did Koga do this?  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger! Sorry...I was so lazy when I wrote this story in my notebook. I'll make the next chapter longer! Promise! Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter Three: Forgotten

Chapter Three: Forgotten...  
  
"Kagome?" called Koga, "Wake up! What happened?" He was pretending to drop by and just find her lying down, unconscious. "Who am I?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You're Kagome, my future mate (A/N: yeah, right)," answered Koga.  
  
"Why can't I remember?" asked Kagome, confused.  
  
"I think you've been chased by a hanyou then you became unconscious," he lied.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you have the Shikon Jewel, see?" he pointed at the necklace around her neck. "He wanted to steal it so he could wish to be a full-fledged demon/youkai, like me."  
  
"I'm a human, why do you want to make me your mate?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Because you're beautiful," replied Koga, "You're caring and loving and you could sense the Shikon Shards."  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Why is Koga so near here?" thought Inuyasha, "Don't tell me...he found Kagome!? I better hurry up-(still thinking)"  
  
"Hey! Inukuro!" shouted the familiar voice of his rival, "Lookin' for her?" He stopped and saw Koga holding Kagome, HIS Kagome. "How dare he touch MY Kagome!" thought Inuyasha as he growled. "Kagome, I've come to get you." He inched closer and closer, but that only made her back away from him. She turned her head around to Koga. "Who is he, Koga?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You can't be serious, Kagome," said the silver-haired hanyou as he came closer to her.  
  
"Kagome, he is Inuyasha," said Koga, "He chased you and tried to kill you to get the Shikon Jewel from you. He also had human allies. Sango, Miroku, Kaede and Kikyo also tried to kill you. Some of my clansmen were killed because of them-"  
  
"That's enough, wimpy wolf!" shouted Inuyasha, "I don't know what you did to Kagome, but you are lying! You are filling her mind with all this crap! You perfectly know she mine!" Inuyasha growled at the wolf prince. He sent him dagger stares. They were about to fight. Inuyasha leaped to Koga and was about to slash him. Kagome didn't know who was right, but she blocked him from hitting Koga. "Stop, Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. She knew she had to protect Koga from him. "K-Kagome, don't protect him!" shouted Inuyasha, "Don't you even remember me?"  
  
"Shut up, dogbreath!" shouted Koga, "She's my future mate! And she has no doubt about it! Right, Kagome?" He turned to look who was confused. She was looking from Inuyasha to Koga-Inuyasha to Koga-who will she believe? "There is something familiar about hi-Aaaaaiiieee!" she screamed. Her head pounded! It was as if someone was slicing her head. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and fainted. "I knew it, you did something to her Koga, so 'fess up! Huh?" Inuyasha turned around to look at Koga. He was gone! He took Kagome to his arms and said, "See ya, sucker!" He was still fast because of his feet, but not as fast as he was when he had the Shikon Shards. "Damn that bakayarou!" shouted Inuyasha, "Kagome, why couldn't you remember me?"  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" asked a voice behind a tree. It revealed itself to the Inu-hanyou; it was Miroku. "And where is Lady Kagome?"  
  
"She's gone..." whispered Inuyasha as he tried to hold back the tears that tried to fall, "She forgot all of us. She doesn't remember us anymore."  
  
"Why?" came another voice as a woman, a kitsune and a cat demon appeared.  
  
"Did she go through the well?" asked the kitsune known as Shippo sadly.  
  
"No..." mumbled Inuyasha, "Koga took her away...she couldn't remember any of us. Did you hear a scream?" They nodded. "That was Kagome. She was about to remember me when her head suddenly hurt. She fainted then Koga took her. I couldn't protect her..."  
  
"So what, Inuyasha?" shouted Sango angrily, "You got what you wanted after all: Kikyo. Just don't look for her anymore, we will. You could spend your "precious" time with Kikyo. After all,you love her!" To this, Inuyasha shook his head. "What is wrong if he spends his time with me?" asked the dead miko known as Kikyo. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara hated her because she tried to kill Kagome. The four of them perfectly knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha deeply, only Kikyo was standing in their way. To this comment, they ignored her, whether Inuyasha liked it or not. "Come on Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, let's look for Kagome," said Sango, not bothering to look back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait, I'm coming!" said Inuyasha, but Kikyo only blocked him from following them.  
  
"It is what they want, Inuyasha, let them be," said Kikyo.  
  
A/N: Anyone notice why Kikyo is acting like she knew what to do before they even said what they wanted to say? You're going to find out why! Anyway, just for a preview in the next chapter. The gang minus Inuyasha are still searching for Kagome. Kagome finds herself in a cave...Koga is about to kiss her! Will she hold back? Read on to find out! (Uh-oh! A cliffhanger...you people mad at me? Hope not!) Ja ne! 


	4. Chapter Four: Fake Explanation

Chapter Four: Fake Explanation  
  
Once Miroku, Sango and Shippo were out of Inuyasha's earshot, they started talking. "Maybe Lady Kagome did see it, Lady Sango," discussed Miroku solemnly.  
  
"She did," said Sango, "She thought that damn Inuyasha chose that cursed bitch, Kikyo, than her. What an insensitive, arrogant, two-timing, baka, yarou hanyou! Once we find Kagome, I won't let him see her! How dare he! If he follows us, I'm going to bonk his head that is harder than-"  
  
"Calm down, Sango," whispered Miroku, "Someone's here..."  
  
"Where is my little half-brother?" asked the voice.  
  
"Dunno. Don't care, so fuck off," answered Sango, "We don't have time for this. We're looking for Kagome-"  
  
"I came here to talk about her with my brother," dismissed Sesshomaru.  
  
"Listen here Sesshomaru," said Sango who was getting pissed off, "Your so- called brother chose mud and dirt over Kagome! Inuyasha is probably with that bastard Kikyo-"  
  
"I better get going." Within a second, he was gone.  
  
"I wonder what happened," whispered Shippo to Kirara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A girl with raven black hair was sleeping on top of layers of furs. She was about 18 years old.  
  
*YAWN*  
  
Kagome had just woken up. She had not remembered the previous events before she fell asleep/fainted, even the one when Koga was fighting Inuyasha. "Where am I?" asked Kagome. She didn't notice that someone was watching her. And that someone was... "I see you're awake," chuckled Koga.  
  
"Oh," whispered Kagome who jumped when Koga had surprised her, "Who am I?"  
  
"You are Kagome, my future mate," said Koga. (A/N: Here comes the bullshit again...this time it's different.)  
  
"Why can't I remember, Koga," she wondered.  
  
"You fell down from a tree," lied Koga.  
  
"How did I meet you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You found me sealed by an arrow in the Goshinboku tree and you pulled the arrow out and set me free," answered Koga, "We fell in love. Then the Shikon Jewel was shattered. We set off to find it. We found Naraku, a bad guy that wants to steal our shards. We finally defeated him today and I vowed you'll be my mate after Naraku is killed." Koga mumbled something to himself. This is what he mumbled: "Good! All I have to do is take Inuyasha's parts then she will be mine. I just have to tell her that her friends (Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and Kaede) are her enemies and they tried to kill her. She will not deny that I am her future mate. We'll be mated in no time. Hehehe..."  
  
"Um...Koga?" asked Kagome, "Why do I feel like something's missing?"  
  
"Your family abandoned you because they found out that you love me, a youkai wolf prince," lied Koga, "Kagome, do you love me?"  
  
"..."She stared at him.  
  
He did not wait for an answer. He leaned closer to her. He held her chin so she could only focus on his deep blue eyes. But she knew that something was wrong. As soon as Koga's lips were almost touching hers, she turned her head. "Gomen na sai, Koga," whispered Kagome, "I'm not read yet."  
  
"I'll give you time, Kagome," said Koga sadly as he turned towards the opening of the cave. He left. "I wonder if Koga was lying," thought Kagome as she fell asleep.  
  
//Kagome's Dream: She saw a silver-haired man standing near a tree. It was a blur, so she squinted to get a better view. He had a red haori and a sheathed-sword on his side. His arms were crossed ad she looked for human ears, but there weren't any. She looked upward and noticed that two dog ears stuck up on each side of his head. She suddenly realized he had prayer beads around his neck. He looked as if he was smiling, but it was still a blur. The man and the tree quickly disappeared before she saw the face. "Why does he look so familiar?" thought Kagome.//  
  
She finally woke up. "Am I having a wild imagination or am I going mental?" asked Kagome to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
"Kikyo..." said the Inuhanyou, "I have to look for Kagome-"  
  
"Why do you care so much for my "dumb" copy?" asked Kikyo angrily.  
  
"She's not dumb!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"You still love her after you chose me after her?" asked Kikyo, "I will not allow it! NO, NO, NO!"  
  
"You know what?" said Inuyasha, "I have to-"  
  
"If you two are finished, can I talk to you little brother?" asked a voice from the trees.  
  
"Sesshomaru, what do you want bastard?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Y'know that young miko?" said Sesshomaru, "I just saw her a few hours ago with...Koga." At the sound of his rival's name, he growled. "Why didn't you get her, Sesshomaru?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to save her," answered Sesshomaru coolly.  
  
"He was with me," said Kikyo with emotionless eyes.  
  
"Shut up kitaina(you dirtbag), I was not talking to you!" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"How dare you call me that?!" yelled Kikyo angrily, "I will not let you get away with this! You know that girl named Rin? If you keep on insulting me, that girl's soul will be taken by my soul gatherers. You will not have the time to reach her and save her out of harm's way. You might as well stop insulting me." With this, Sesshomaru didn't bother Kikyo. 


	5. Chapter Five: Confessions & Dark Revenge...

Chapter Five: Confessions and Dark Revenges  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha! WAAH! NO!  
  
A/N: Sorry my last chapter didn't have a lot of romance! And I promise Kikyo will pay!  
  
"Brother," continued Sesshomaru, "There is something wrong with the miko..."  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha worriedly.  
  
"I smelled a memory potion," answered Sesshomaru, "She was probably tricked into drinking it. She forgot everyone, except the Shikon no Tama, Koga and those two wimpy wolf demons of his. That wimpy wolf prince couldn't have concocted the potion since he's not that smart. Only a miko could make that strong potion. It is not Tsubaki ( the dark miko that wanted the Shikon no Tama) because she's dead-"  
  
An arrow nearly pierced his shoulder. It was, of course, a miko arrow. Kikyo stood there in a spot, readying another arrow. She had pure hatred etched on every part of her face. She was furious. "What made that bitch so angry?" thought Sesshomaru.  
  
"Leave, Sesshomaru!" shouted Kikyo angrily, "If you don't, I promise the next arrow will pierce your heart!"  
  
"I will leave now," said Sesshomaru as he ignored Kikyo's comment/threat, "Your friends will never find her, Inuyasha. It's up to you now. She needs you even if she doesn't remember you. Sayonara (Goodbye)." Withing a flash, he was gone.  
  
"Why did you tell him to leave?" asked Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"I don't want you to look for her!" said Kikyo as she returned to her emotionless self.  
  
"Fine, Kikyo..." said Inuyasha sadly, "It's over. O-our...r-relationship is over. Never look for me again. The Kikyo I knew died a long time ago. When you were resurrected, you were somebody else...you just wanted to go to hell with you so we could live there...but I don't want to go-"  
  
"If you go to her, you'll remember me!" yelled Kikyo, "She is the same person as me-"  
  
"You are wrong there Kikyo," he told her, "At first I thought you two were the same person, but when I spent time with her, I found out she was completely different. Yes, she might have your miko powers, but she has a personality that is way different than yours."  
  
"Don't leave me, Inuyasha, please..." said Kikyo as she started to cry.  
  
"You crying won't move me anymore, Kikyo," said Inuyasha, "Now I know who I love, it was Kagome all along."  
  
"You can go...for now," said Kikyo, "But at the end you'll come back to me...you'll see..."  
  
"Let's see who's going to come back," said Inuyasha, "Forget about my story that I'll go to hell with you 'coz I won't."  
  
Withing 2 seconds, he was gone. When Kikyo knew that Inuyasha was far, far away, she started mumbling to herself. "Just wait and see Inuyasha," mumbled Kikyo, "You'll regret what you said. I'll talk to Koga so you could see for yourself my stupid reincarnation has completely forgotten about you. Kukukuku...after I gave Koga that potion, she's going to forget everyone eventually and die. Even that wolf didn't realize I put poison in it. Just wait until that copy of mine dies..."  
  
A/N: So you now know who gave it, right? It's that stupid Kikyo. Don't worry even if she's plotting on killing Kagome, I promise she'll be killed by her own beloved, Inuyasha. Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter Six:Memories Of Us

Chapter Six: Memories Of Us  
  
Kagome has been dreaming these things when she started dreaming about the silver-haired man with dog ears. Her next dream was about this little kitsune youkai (Shippo). Her next one was a short black-haired man with a staff and he had a perverted grin (A/N: By the looks of it, you probably know who I'm talking about because of the perverted grin. ^ ^). The next one was a straight long black-haired woman. The woman had a large boomerang behind her. She was holding her hand up as if she was waving at Kagome. The woman also had a two-tailed cat demon beside her and they were smiling.  
  
The next one was a group. There he is again! The silver-haired man with dog ears...this time he was waving and smiling at her, but everyone's faces were a blur. The little kitsune, the man with the staff and the woman with the cat and the boomerang were there, but there were new people. An old woman with an eyepatch, an old man holding charms and incantations (that don't even work), a little boy holding her books and a woman holding her yellow backpack. "They seem so familiar," thought Kagome, "I wish I could remember..." Before she could continue, all of them disappeared. At that time, she woke up. Koga was beside her. She was snuggled up close to him. Kagome gently woke him up. "What, Kagome?" asked Koga sleepily.  
  
"I want to take a bath in a hot spring alone," said Kagome as she emphasized the last word.  
  
"Don't you want me to accompany you?" asked Koga worriedly.  
  
"No," chuckled Kagome, "I don't want you to see me undressed."  
  
"Fine," he grumbled, "Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"Okay," she answered. With that, she left. Koga went back to sleep, unaware of what is about to happen.  
  
When Kagome knew she was within earshot, she spoke. "Finally! I'm free...this time," she added. She began to sing a song: (A/N: The song is called CLOSE, but I forgot who sang it. Can't make my own song, you see. LOL. This song does not belong to me, k?)  
  
Close  
  
Across the miles  
  
It's funny to me  
  
How far you are but now  
  
Near you seem to be  
  
I could talk all night  
  
Just to hear you breathe  
  
I could spend my life  
  
Just living this dream  
  
You're all I'll ever need  
  
You give me strength  
  
You give me hope  
  
You give me someone to love  
  
someone to hope  
  
When I'm on your arms  
  
I need you to know  
  
I've never been  
  
I've never been this close  
  
With all the lovers I used to know  
  
I kept my distance  
  
I never let go  
  
But in your arms I know I'm safe  
  
'Cause I've never been held  
  
And I've never been kissed in this way  
  
You're all I'll ever need  
  
You're all I'll ever need  
  
You give me strength  
  
You give me hope  
  
You give me someone to love  
  
someone to hope  
  
When I'm in your arms  
  
I need you to know  
  
I've never been  
  
I've never been this close  
  
Close enough to see it's true  
  
Close enough to trust in you  
  
Closer now than any words can say  
  
(Yeah)  
  
And when, when I'm in your arms  
  
I need you to know I've never been  
  
I've never been this close  
  
You give me strength  
  
You give me hope  
  
You give me someone to love  
  
someone to hope  
  
When I'm in your arms  
  
I need you to know  
  
I've never been  
  
I've never been this...close  
  
Kagome had a very sweet lovely voice. She didn't know someone was watching and listening to her. And that someone was...  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kagome cautiously.  
  
"Kagome, please remember..." said the voice. A man stepped outside a bush. "You're from my dream!" exclaimed Kagome, "What's your name?"  
  
"Is that what you call me? A dream? Very well..." said Inuyasha, "My name is- sorry I can't tell. You have to find out on your own."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
He started telling her everything, except the dreadful memory of the battle with Naraku and his name.  
  
A/N: Sorry about deleting it!I accidentally deleted it!Sorry about the short chapter! I was so tired, that's why! Kinda sucks when Inuyasha said he can't tell his name, right? Okay, here's the preview: Kikyo visits Koga and warns him that Inuyasha is looking for Kagome. He sees our beloved hanyou and Kagome talking. They're going to fight and nothing that Kagome says will stop them. They don't know the surprise that's awaiting for them...Thst's all I could say for now!  
  
Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter Seven:A Different Fight With Inu...

Chapter Seven: A Different Fight With Inuyasha and Koga, Might Be A Fight To The Death?  
  
"Koga! Koga!" called Ginta, "Someone's here to see you! She really resembles sister Kagome!"  
  
"Bring her in, Ginta!" answered Koga. The wolf brought the mysterious woman (yeah,right) inside the cave. The wolf prince told all of them to leave. When everyone, but the two of them, were out, Kikyo started talking. "Inuyasha broke up with me. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Dunno. Don't care. Fuck off," replied Koga lazily.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"Just fuck off," dismissed Koga.  
  
"Inuyasha is looking for her."  
  
"Don't care-HE WHAT?!" shouted Koga, shocked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh no! I must find her! Gotta go!" shouted Koga before he ran very fast. As soon as Kikyo knew that Koga could not hear her, she spoke...again (*SIGH* That was me). "Good, my plan is working. Who would know that the wolf prince is soooooo easy to fool...I better go. I'll go to where they're fighting when Inuyasha will be too busy that he won't notice my scent...Kukukuku..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha embraced Kagome longingly. She returned it happily. "Inuyasha, why did I forget everything?" she asked.  
  
"Well, um, er-"  
  
"Inukuro!" shouted Koga, "How dare you touch MY KAGOME!"  
  
"Sumimasen (Excuse me)?!" answered Kagome, "I'm not your future mate anymore! He told me the truth! You lied!"  
  
"He told you everything?" asked Koga amusingly, "He told you why you ran away?" Kagome couldn't answer. This amused him. Inuyasha growled at him every once in a while. "Kagome, get back behind me!" yelled Inuyasha. She merely nodded and ran back behind him. "So you have gained her trust, Inuyasha," growled Koga, "But you won't gain her love again once I tell her the reason why she ran away."  
  
"Shut up, Koga, damn it, shut up-"  
  
"Getting nervous, huh?"  
  
"Koga, please stop, leave us alone!" shouted Kagome, who was still behind Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I won't leave until you come with me!" shouted Koga.  
  
"Then I'll kill you!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Not if I kill you first, muttface!" retorted Koga.  
  
"Stop it!" screamed Kagome as she went between them.  
  
"No, Kagome!" growled Koga, "This is a fight between Inukuro and I!"  
  
"Kagome! I have to kill him!" shouted Inuyasha as he carefully moved her away, so she wouldn't get hurt, "Get back Kagome..."  
  
"No, Inuyasha, please..."  
  
"You stay here, wakaru (understand)?"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he lunged at Koga. He tried to dodge it, but he wasn't as fast as he was when he had the Shikon no Kakera embedded in his legs and he wasn't expecting any surprise attack from (our beloved) Inuyasha. The punch squarely in the cheek. It made a very bad bruise and he was pushed back by the force. "Hehehe..." thought Inuyasha, "So wimpy wolf isn't as fast now..."  
  
"That was nothing, Dogbreath!" shouted Koga impulsively.  
  
"Yeah, right..." retorted Inuyasha. This time, he drew out his Tetsusaiga and attempted to sniff the Scar of The Wind. 


	8. Chapter Eight: What is Happening? Part O...

A/N: So...since many people pleaded for my story to continue, I decided to continue! PARTY!!! PARTY!!! Well, it's going to be long before I finish my story because it's kinda long. Thanks for the reviews people! I hope you all like this!  
  
Chapter Eight: What Is Happening? Part One  
  
Kagome couldn't stop them. She was looking at one then the other. Why can't they just stop fighting and hear her out? I guess they are a stubborn, impulsive pair.  
  
Inuyasha was about to use the Scar of the Wind. "KAZE NO KI-Kagome?!" She fell to the ground. "I-Inu-ya-sha, I c-can't breathe," gasped Kagome, as she attempted to inhale air. Koga also rushed to her side. "Hang on, Kagome!" said Inuyasha. What will he do? Why is this happening to Kagome? They've just been reunited for a few hours. "Kagome, what happened?" asked Koga.  
  
"S-suddenly...c-can't *CHOKE* breathe," whispered the young miko.  
  
Deep in the forest, someone (more like a goddess in disguise) was watching them. She disguised her scent and blended it with the trees. She's been observing their actions for quite a while. Who is this woman? Is she the one causing this much suffering to Kagome? Is she to be trusted? Why is she observing them? Is she here to help?  
  
Someone else was also watching these three. She knew the youkai and the hanyou are too busy worrying about Kagome that they will not notice her. Who is this woman? Is she here to help or to worsen Kagome's condition? At this rate? Who knows...  
  
The powerful young miko (Kagome) could sense something was wrong. Only, she didn't know why. She was trying very hard to breathe. "Why aren't they noticing that something's wrong?" thought Kagome. Her miko senses told her something bad is going to happen, but...what is it? Why is she just sensing now?  
  
*WHOOSH*  
  
An arrow, correction, a miko arrow was heading towards...Inuyasha! "Inuyasha!" shouted Kikyo, "If I can't make you go to hell with me, then I will make you have no choice but to come with me!"  
  
(Fukai Mori starts playing without words) Kagome pushed Inuyasha out of the way and received the arrow near her chest. "Aaaaaahhh!!!" screamed Kagome. She was in total pain. "Nooooo!!!" shouted the hanyou and cradled the seriously injured miko. It wasn't suppose to end like this, not in his life! He wanted to tell Kagome how much he loved her. How much he'd give up everything just to let her live, even his Tetsusaiga.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! A cliffhanger, you people mad at me? Hope not! This is not the end of my story! I will not let Kikyo, the devil in my perspective, have Inuyasha, you'll see! Ja ne! 


	9. Chapter Nine: What Is Happening? Part Tw...

A/N: Okay, so sorry for the short chapter and the part when Kagome gets seriously injured. Well, she's going to die, but she'll be resurrected by the "mysterious" woman. So, don't stop reading this story. Everyone that love Kikyo, BACK OFF!!! I am not certainly a Kikyo fan! For you people that think that this is an Inu/Kik story, I'm warning you to stop reading right now. I've already warned you so don't get mad at me 'coz I'm going to let Kikyo die in the next chapter after this. So don't say I didn't warn you! Okay so back with the story!  
  
Chapter Nine: What Is Happening? Part Two & A Sad Farewell  
  
Warning: Lots of drama, so don't even think about blaming me!  
  
(Fukai Mori is still playing without words.)  
  
"Kagome, please don't leave me!" whispered Inuyasha as he tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, "Please..."  
  
"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome as she winced in pain and swallowed back her tears, "I knew I just had to save you..."  
  
"Shhhh..." whispered the now sobbing hanyou, "Please hang on...Don't leave me...I don't want to be alone again. You made me feel alive, soft, kind, independent and healed me just as I started to feel alone inside. I thought I would never trust and love, but...you showed me how."  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome as the unbearable pain shot inside her chest, "Koga, please promise me something. Never try to fight Kikyo with anger, hatred and revenge. She will easily beat you. I don't want the two of you to lose your lives just because of me." She turned to look at Kikyo. "Look at what happened because of you anger, hatred and jealousy against me. You have turned your most loved one, Inuyasha, against you. You have been kind, carefree and loving before you even died. You should have forgave Inuyasha- *COUGH,COUGH,COUGH*"  
  
To Inuyasha's and Koga's horror, she coughed up blood. Her already blood- stained shirt became more blood-stained than ever. Her wound was getting worse. Somehow, she won't stop bleeding. Even Sesshomaru's Tenseiga can't heal it. The miko arrow couldn't have done it unless... "What have you done to her, Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha shaking his fists with fury. She laughed (A/N: Is she crazy?). "Remember the potion, Koga?" asked Kikyo joyfully, "I secretly put poison so she will slowly die. When she protected you, Inuyasha, the poison was already acting. I've also dipped another poison to the arrow to prevent the wound from healing. She is going to die whether you like it or not. Hahahaha..."  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Kikyo!" shouted Koga angrily.  
  
Kagome's vision was failing her every minute. Everything seems to be blurry. Her body's becoming numb because of the poison. Suddenly, she remembered why she, Kagome, ran away from Inuyasha.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
// Inuyasha slashed Naraku. A miko arrow also hit Naraku. It was not Kikyo's. The hanyou turned around and saw a black raven haired girl, about 18 years old. It was Kagome! Inuyasha stared in disbelief. He thought he had made sure Kagome will never go back to the feudal era. He didn't want her to get hurt emotionally and physically. "Kagome..." whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Kikyo coldly.  
  
"To help Inuyasha!" replied Kagome happily.  
  
"Well, well, well," interrupted Naraku, "The little miko has finally come back. Kikyo, did you know that she was stronger than you? I've seen her powers. You don't have them and-"  
  
"Enough, bastard!" shouted Inuyasha, "Of course Kikyo is stronger!" Kagome was hurt by these words. Why was Inuyasha protecting Kikyo, but not her? A small droplet of tear fell down her right cheek. Doesn't he care for her? "He doesn't," thought Kagome sadly, "He loves Kikyo, not me." She slowly went to Sango and Miroku's direction. "Almost there..." thought Kagome. Someone grabbed her! She turned around with a lot of effort and saw that it was Naraku. "Let me go, you bastard!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"No," he simply replied.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" called back Miroku.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled the taijiya (exterminator or something like that)  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"Give me the Shikon Jewel or she will die," answered Naraku.  
  
"Don't give it to him," assured Kikyo.  
  
"My life is too useless," cried Kagome, "No one loves me! Just kill me, Naraku." The tears blurred her vision. She couldn't stop them, so she let the tears fall. Inuyasha couldn't believe that she said that. He loved her. Did he say something that hurt Kagome? He tried to recall the past events when Kagome just came a few minutes ago. He said that Kikyo was stronger. No wonder she wanted to go to Miroku and Sango.  
  
Inuyasha was distracted from his thoughts when Kagome and Naraku were engulfed with white light. After a few seconds, there stood a weakened Naraku and a sobbing Kagome. "Kikyo doesn't have this power," thought Inuyasha. Kagome finally stopped crying.  
  
Moments later...  
  
The final battle was finally over. Naraku is finally dead. The Shikon Jewel is completed, of course. There stood Kagome, breathing heavily. "Inuyasha, we did it," said Kagome.  
  
(You people know what happened ^_^ ) //  
  
"Inuyasha..." whispered Kagome, "I know why I ran away from you. It's because I...love..." She couldn't complete the sentence and instead, she whispered with her last breath "you". He kissed her before she died and said "I love you, too." She fell limply on Inuyasha. He was crying now. He didn't care whether Koga was watching. He didn't care whether Koga will call him a crybaby. What he cared for now...is Kagome. It felt like the whole world had died along with his one true love. It felt like a dream to him (Fukai Mori is still playing). He wanted to wake up badly if this was a dream. He was all alone now. Nothing, except Kagome, could heal him now. Not even Kikyo.  
  
A/N: Please don't get mad! Something good's going to happen! I promise! Ja ne!  
  
Next Chapter: Downfall of Kikyo and A Surprise 


	10. Chapter Ten: Downfall of Kikyo & A Surpr...

Warning: Only for Kikyo haters!  
  
Chapter Ten: Downfall Of Kikyo & A Surprise  
  
"You bastard!" shouted Koga, "I'm gonna kill you for this!"  
  
"NO!" yelled Inuyasha, "I will!"  
  
"How 'bout the two of us?"  
  
"Feh! Let's just finish her off!"  
  
Kikyo readied her arrow, but she couldn't move. Something was wrong. She has so many souls. How can't she move? Is someone controlling her? No, it couldn't be. Naraku's dead. She was pushed away from her thoughts when Inuyasha had slashed her. Koga had punched her. "What's the matter, Kikyo?" said Inuyasha rudely, "Are you afraid of a mere hanyou that you can easily kill?"  
  
"Inuyasha, stop..." begged Kikyo.  
  
"No!" shouted Inuyasha, "After you killed Kagome? I'll stop when I'm dead, not!" He kept on slashing her, until she was very, very weak. She closed her eyes as she expected the last blow, but nothing came. She opened her eyes...everything was green! Nothing seems to be moving. A cloaked woman was coming near her. She slid off the cloak. It revealed a beautiful woman with a sort of glow that proved she was a...goddess!!!  
  
Everyone knew that the highest god or goddess are the only ones that can stop time. "Priestess Kikyo," called the goddess, "I am Megumi, queen of the gods. You had no right in killing your reincarnation! Look at the hanyou and the human. They truly love each other. What's done in your past is done. You cannot change it. It was your destiny to die. If you truly love the hanyou, you should have let him go, you're already dead. Do not be afraid to die."  
  
"But goddess Megumi," cried Kikyo, "I love him!"  
  
"I know," answered the goddess, "But you can't change it anymore. You should not die with hatred, anger, sorrow and revenge inside your heart. If you do, remember this: you will never find peace. You will stay in the seven hells...forever. You will never be allowed through the gates of heaven. Your parents have begged me to let you die peacefully. Don't you want to see your parents again? They've been waiting for you since you've died."  
  
"M-my parents?" repeated the dead miko, "They still love me after what I've done?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, "No parent can ever hate their children. If they do, it's an unforgivable sin."  
  
"But I can't revive my copy-"  
  
"You're forgetting something..." interrupted Megumi, "I have the power to bring her back. As soon as you die, I'll go to her."  
  
"Yes, your greatness," obeyed Kikyo. The time finally went on after the goddess disappeared. Inuyasha was about to slash her. "Wait," pleaded Kikyo, "I'm sorry for killing her! I'm sorry for hurting her feelings! I'm sorry for everytihng bad that I've done to her! I hope you'll be happy with her!"  
  
"Baka!" shouted Inuyasha angrily, "How dare you speak her name after what you did! She's already...dead!"  
  
"You'll see what I mean," she chuckled. He relinquished the final blow. She was dead. Suddenly, a light glowed at Kagome. Kikyo disappeared. What had happened? Where is Kikyo? (Why am I asking stupid questions when I already know the answere?)  
  
A/N: Another cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!! That was the surprise( the last part). Can you people guess? Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Is It Really You?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha! Oooooooohhhh how I hate it when I have to say that! I just wish I owned him! He's just so...kawaii!!!  
  
Suddenly, a light glowed at Kagome. Kikyo disappeared. What had happened? Where is Kikyo?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Eleven: Is It Really You?  
  
Inuyasha only stood there, dumbstruck. Even Koga (To tell you the truth, Inuyasha's gonna beat the shit outta him that he will be too scared to become close to...) Suddenly, and by their surprise, Kagome's eyes opened. They thought she was dead. They even smelled death in her scent a minute ago. How can this be? Is it possible? Is an illusion playing in their minds because of the loss of Kagome in their hearts? "Kami*, tell me she's alive," thought Inuyasha.  
  
"She is alive," came the voice from nowhere. All of a sudden, a woman appeared before them. "I'm sorry I startled you, Inuyasha," apologized the woman, "I am Megumi, queen of all gods. I revived her because I've realized how much she loved you. I will stay here for a week to see if you truly love her. If you hurt her, I'll take her back in that week. Got that?" He only nodded blankly. He couldn't find the words to speak. Not that he's shocked of seeing a goddess. He's shocked because Kagome was alive and breathing like she didn't die a while ago! He couldn't believe his eyes! He slowly went to Kagome and helped her get up. As soon as Kagome was up, he hugged her. He was crying now. Tears fell from his eyes. No, not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Inuyasha didn't care whether wimpy wolf or a goddess was watching him cry. He doesn't care for anyone now, except for Kagome, his love. Inuyasha was interrupted from his thoughts when Kagome wiped his tears with her soft, but weak fingers. "Don't cry, Inuyasha," she pleaded, I'm here now."  
  
"I thought I'd lost you," cried Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll always try to find a way back," said Kagome.  
  
"What if you can't?" he asked.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the gates of heaven then," answered Kagome. He kissed her passionately. She kissed back with only one emotion: love. No one can take her away from him. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. Even Kikyo couldn't match up his love for Kagome-wait, did Kikyo know that Kagome was going to be revived? Was this the thing that she meant? (I'm asking stupid questions again when I perfectly know all the answers)  
  
"What happened to Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She passed through the gates of heaven," replied Megumi, "She said sorry to everything she's done to Kagome. She is with her family now. You don't have to be worried if she's going to be sad; she let you go. You might never forget about Kikyo, but she will forget about you, whether she likes it or not. And Kagome has her whole soul and the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"But how?" asked the hanyou confusingly.  
  
"I'll explain later," replied Megumi.  
  
While this is all happening, Koga was sneaking away (A/N: He really is a wimpy wolf! Supposedly scared of the goddess! Hehehe...) Step by step, he went. "almost out of sight," thought Koga, "Must reach-"  
  
Inuyasha had noticed he was sneaking out. He grabbed the wimpy wolf prince. He threw him to a tree. "Thanks to your selfishness, wolfshit, Kagome died!" shouted Inuyasha, "I won't forgive you for brainwashing her!" He punched him very hard. It seems Koga's not fighting back. He's probably beating himself up mentally.  
  
Kagome groaned. She can't stop them from fighting. The last time they fought, she had to try suicide just to make them stop. This time, she can't. She's too weak to try suicide again and Inuyasha's going to yip and yap about scaring him to death for a full whole week. Then she's going to sit him. Then he shouts and another sit. Then she goes home-Home. She's never been there for a long time. Will she go back and have a normal life and not get hurt? Or stay here and live with Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome was snapped back from her thoughts. Inuyasha was waving his hand in front of her face. "Kagome? You there?" called Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop that," replied Kagome as she stopped his hand. She looked around and saw Koga pretty beaten up. (A/N: Oooh! That hurts! Hehehe...I'm soooo evil!) "I think he's going to lay off for the rest of his life," said Inuyasha, "He deserved it. Let's go." He held out his hand to her. She willingly accepted it. (A/N: I guess she's not going back "home") They were on their way, with Megumi and Koga, to their home.  
  
I have one thing to say: R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Kami-gods 


End file.
